Our invention relates to a new and useful composition of matter. More specifically our invention relates to a new and useful salt composition.
Salt compositions can be used to facilitate (by lowering melting temperature) the melting and removal of snow and ice from parking lots, streets, driveways, sidewalks and numerous other areas. When used for this purpose, the salt composition is applied over the area covered by snow or ice. The salt composition can also be applied at the beginning of a storm to make snow or ice removal easier.
Salt compositions of this nature typically contain corrosion inhibitors and anticaking agents. The corrosion inhibitors serve to prevent or reduce damage to concrete and other surfaces and materials (for example metal and leather). The anticaking agents prevent or reduce caking of the salt composition and increase its shelf-life.
One known corrosion inhibitor is sodium metasilicate in granular form having a mesh size distribution of 20 to 65 mesh. To be most effective, the sodium metasilicate must be evenly distributed among the salt and in close physical proximity to the salt. A C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 monohydric or polyhydric alcohol (e.g. propylene glycol) can be added to the composition to cause the sodium metasilicate to stick to the salt. In the absence of the alcohol most of the sodium metasilicate separates and settles to the bottom of the container containing the salt composition. This greatly reduces the effectiveness of the sodium metasilicate as a corrosion inhibitor. Use of a C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 monohydric or polyhydric alcohol, however, imparts to the composition a wet and sticky feel that is unsatisfactory and adversely impacts upon the marketability of the salt composition as a commercial product. The wet and sticky feel can be eliminated by adding to the salt composition diatomaceous earth (or a similar component). This, however, causes separation and settling of the sodium metasilicate which in turn reduces the effectiveness of the sodium metasilicate as a corrosion inhibitor.
One object of our invention is to counteract the problem of sodium metasilicate separation and settling as described above. Other objects, advantages and aspects of our invention are apparent from a study of this disclosure and the appended claims.